The Princess and the Dragon
by PrincessCarly28
Summary: "Daddy tell me a story." "Sure which one?" "The one about the princess and the dragon!" Nalu. Romance/Humor/Adventure
1. Chapter 1

"Bedtime Nashi." Natsu said calling the little five year old to bed.

"Hai.." Nashi answered bouncing into the room.

She ran into her fathers arms and hugged him.

"Daddy can I have some milk?" Nashi stalled.

"Bed." Natsu said sternly.

She pouted and crawled into bed.

Natsu held back a smiled as he looked at his daughter. He tucked her in.

She continued to pout as he poked her cheek.

"Oh come on Nashi. Bed time isn't all that bad. Sleepy time is good."

Nashi pouted. "Nashi doesn't wanna sleep yet!"

"Nashi. Sleep is good for growing dragonslayers." Natsu warned.

"NASHI WANTS COOKIES. " Nashi yelled as fire accidentally came out of her mouth.

She covered her mouth as Natsu's sweat dropped.

"You're mother is gonna freak out if you burn down the house again Nashi..."

"But you accidentally burned it down too that day."

Natsu tsked. "I sneezed and the curtains burned by accident mkay."

"Mkay." Nashi mocked and laughed as Natsu glared.

"Where is momma anyway daddy?"

"She went out on a girls night.." Natsu pouted.

Flashback...

* * *

"Are you going to be fine with just you and Nashi, Natsu?" Lucy asked as she put ner heels on.

"Of course. "

"Will you burn the house down?"

"I promise I won't Luce."

"You sure you don't want me to stay?" Lucy asked putting on her earrings.

"I got it covered."

Lucy frowned. "Are you sure.."

"Everythings going to be fine Lucy." He reassured her.

Lucy smiled at him. "Well.."

He hugged her and gave her a kiss on the lips. "We'll be fine. Now go have fun." He grinned.

She blushed. "Fine. I'll be back soon." She said as she exited out the door.

"Bye bye. " Natsu waved as the door closed.

He sighed. Now to take care of Nashi..

* * *

Flashback end...

"Alright you little chaos maker, enough laughs. Sleep." Natsu said turning off the lights.

"B-but.. Daddy!" Nashi stalled.

He turned on the lights and looked at her.

"What is it Nashi?"

She twiddled her tiny fingers. "You forgot to read me a bedtime story.."

Nastu mentally groaned. Bedtime stories!?...

He walked over to Nashi's bed, and pulled a chair next to her bed. He glanced over at her book shelf.

Natsu put his hands together. "Alright Nashi, what story do you want me to read to you."

She knotted her eyebrows as she pondered all the things she could make her dad read.

She smiled as she turned to him.

"Make up a story daddy! Or make it about a princess and a dragon!"

"What..."

"Pleease!" She said batting her eyelashes.

Natsu sighed. Damn it for him not being able to resist the cuteness that was Nashi.

He gave in. "Alright...Once upon a time-"

"No no no no daddy! Begin it differently. " Nashi exclaimed.

"Why you little...fine. There once lived-"

"No!"

"Many years ago-"

"No!"

"One day..." Nastu said waiting for his daughter to correct him.

She sat up and waited for him to continue.

Natsu, realising she was okay with it, continued.


	2. Chapter 2

On a hot summers day, there was a beautiful girl walking through the forest.

She had just run away from home and was determined not to go back.

She sighed. She'd been walking around for a half a day now and she was pretty sure she was lost.

Kicking a nearby rock she hmped.

"Stupid father...and stupid arranged marriage...and stupid...stupid everything!" She yelled kicking a tree in frustration.

She hissed in pain and hoped on one foot realising how stupid that was just now.

Damn Chuck Norris..

Heck, she doesn't even know why she's involving him in this anyway.

She heard someone chuckle nearby and looked around.

A man...no a boy who looked about her age was sitting on a tree branch and grinning down at her.

"...H..hi. "She said warily as she looked up at him.

His grin disappeared as he realised the girl was watching him.

"Back off. "

"Wh-what?"

"Back off." He repeated.

"I was just saying hi." Lucy mumbled.

The boy scoffed. "You should be afraid. Dont you know who I am.

Lucy shook her head. What the heck is this fool talking about!?

"I'm a Dragneel. And your in my territory by the way."

"Dragneel? Is that name special or something?" She asked.

The boy looked shocked. "Yeah it means uh...well first of all who are you? "

"Who are you?" She asked him.

"I ask the questions." He said.

"I'm the one who has to answer and I can choose not too." She smirked.

He raised an eyebrow at the blonde as she sighed and gave in to his request.

"I'm Lucy Heartf-...Lucy Heart."

"Nice to meet you Lucy." He grinned. "I'm Natsu. "

Natsu held out his hands as Lucy looked suspiciously at them.

Wasn't this guy just telling her to back off a few moments ago?

She relunctantly shook his hand.

"So Lucy. Where are you from?"

She gulped. What should she tell him? That she's a princess who ran away from the castle because of an arranged marriage...

No! No..she couldn't just blow away her cover like that now could she.

"Um, uh. Fiorrrra, Magn-.,ola..n..."

"Fiorra Magnolan? I dont think I ever heard of that place Lucy."

"Its uh, quite the place. Really fun." She lied.

The boy eyed her suspiciously and grinned once he was content with her answer.

"Whatever you say Lucy."

They stayed silent for a moment until Lucy said.

"Hey Natsu. Do you know where Celestial Tower is?"

"Why?"

"I heard of it and i'd like to see it. This is the first time I've been to this town." She said timidly.

Well, it wasn't really a lie. She's been in the castle all her life, so she never actually got to visit the country she rules over. It's pathetic actually. She doesn't even know the name of the main street..

"Alright then. I'll take you there. But firrrst.."

"Fiiirst?"

Natsu turned to her.

" lucy come with me." He said holding out his hand.

She looked warily at his hand.

"Um exactly where are we going?" She said reaching for his hand and holding it.

He squeezed her hand. "Dont worry about it. We'll be fine."

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows in worry as they walked through the forest.

They walked for a few minutes until Lucy started to hear chattering.

She started to see a path up ahead and gasped in amazement as they stopped.

"Welcome to the town of Fairy Tail!" Natsu said as Lucy looked at the big place.

"It's amazing. So many shops..and food stands..and..and everything!" She said as they started to walk around.

"And this is the Fairy Tail Flee Market. I spend just about all of my time here. You can meet everyone later though."

"Nn." Lucy nodded in awe at the friendly people who greeted each other so casually.

"Hey yo Natsu!" A fruit vendor called.

"Yo!" Natsu greeted back.

"What's up brat!" An elderly man grinned.

"Nothin new gramps."

"Natsu!"

"HEEEY!"

"Natsu how you doin!"

"Awesome."

"Yo!"

"Sup."

Lucy turned to him as they walked.

She smiled. "You sure do know alot of people."

Natsu grinned. "Of course. Everyone knows me! Which is weird since you didn't know who I was."

"I must've forgotten your name..." Lucy lied.

Natsu smirked. "You little liar you."

Lucy looked shocked. "What me? I never lie..."

Natsu laughed and ruffled her hair. "Whatever you say weirdo."

"So now I'm a liar and a weirdo?" She said amused.

"Yup." He smiled.

"Natsu you are surely mistaken-" Lucy stopped Natsu from walking as her eyes widened at what was in front of her.

"Lucy?" He asked.

Lucy recognised that banner..and that mark from anywhere. But why were they here already! Are they looking for her!

"Oh shit it's the guards..." Lucy muttered under her breathe.

Natsu looked towards where Lucy stared.

He looked back at the girl and raised and eyebrow. "Are you in trouble with the law or something?"

She laughed nervously. "I guess you could say it's something like that then.

Natsu tsked. This girl was getting weirder by the moment.

But he kinda liked it.

Lucy pulled on his scarf.

"Natsu don't look now but theyre coming this way!" She said hiding behind him.

Natsu looked at the guards.

"I said don't look!"

"Well fine uh, what do you want to do!"

"I..I don't know."

The guards started to come closer. "It's her!" "It's Lucy!"

"We gotta run!" Natsu said pulling the blonde with him.

"Kya!"

They ran through the market, dodging people and trying not to tip over fruitcarts and empty boxes.

They ducked through corners as Lucy sighed, feeling a little tired from all that running.

Natsu stopped suddenly as Lucy bumped into him with a thud.

"Oof."

Natsu shushed her as they went through an alleyway and hid behind a few boxes.

"N-natsu!"

He shushed her again and kept his fingers on her lips.

"Sowwy."She whispered.

Silence...

They heard footsteps run by.

Lucy peeped over the boxes.

"Is it safe?..."

Natsu also peeked over.

"Yeah."

They stood up and stretched.

"Hey Lucy?"

"Mm?"

"You're a princess aren't you?"

"W-What? Me! Psssssh. No way." She laughed nervously.

Natsu gave her a stern look.

"Okay...I am..but don't tell!"

"I won't." He smiled as they exited the alleyway.

"Hey Lucy?"

"What?"

"You said you wanted to see the Celestial Tower right?" He grinned holding his hand out towards the girl for atleast the third time that day.

Lucy's eyes widened as she smiled. "Yes!"

"Then I promise we'll go there together." He smiled softly at her.

She hugged him and he blushed and looked at her.

"Hey! Get off me!"

Lucy laughed and refused as Natsu continued to blush profusely.

* * *

Nashi gasped. "Then what happened to you and mommy!"

Natsu blushed. "I never said it was your mom and me."

"But you said Lucy. Mommys real name is Lucy. And real name is Natsu, ne?"

Natsu sighed. Kids these days are scary...

"You got me kid. The story is about us. The day I first brought your mom to Fairy Tail. Well I changed it up a bit. No...a lot. " Natsu said in defeat.

Nashi gasped. "Coooooooooool!"

"You're starting to sound like Jason the reporter.."

Nashi laughed.

She pinched her dad's cheek. "Now continje the bedtime story!"

"Why you little.."

Nashi laughed and jumped around on the bed.

Natsu sighed.

"Fine. And then.."

* * *

A/N:- So.. Should I continue this story too? :3


	3. Chapter 3

"So where should we go to first?" Lucy asked the boy.

Natsu scratched his forehead. "I don't know...I'm wondering if its safe to go back to the market."

"Why would we go back there?" She asked as they started to walk down the street. She was slightly afraid that more knights from the castle would be there.

"To meet everyone, remember?" Natsu said matter-of-factly.

"Oh yeahhh." Lucy said snapping her fingers.

Natsu put his hands in his pocket

"Oh yeah...do you hear those voices...oh yeah..I get hoarse because I shout..." He hummed.

Lucy raised an eyebrow. Is he singing?

She smiled. "What are you humming?"

They started to walk over a bridge as Lucy hopped onto the edge of the railing, wobbling as she tried to keep her balance.

Natsu watched her cautiously, hoping that she wouldn't fall in.

"It's an old song that my dad used to sing to me all the time to me. But he's ..."

Lucy gasped. "Is he..dead?"

Natsu shrugged and folded his hand behind his head. "Who knows? He just up and left me when I was 6."

Lucy frowned. "Sorry..."

Natsu laughed. "Why are you apologising?"

Lucy twiddled her fingers. "Things like that make me feel really sad."

Natsu pinched her cheeks.

"Don't turn all sappy on me Lucy."

"Owowowow ok ok!" She said as Natsu let go of her cheek.

Natsu smiled. "Good. I know what'll cheer you up."

"What?"

"Follow me." Natsu said as they walked into the busy crowded streets of the market. "And stay close okay."

"Uhn!"

Lucy had to walk an extra two steps just to keep up with Natsu.

Natsu looked back. "Lucy?"

No answer.

He stopped walking and looked around.

"Lucy!"

He didn't see a strand of blonde hair anywhere.

He started to jog through the crowd.

"LUCY!"

He was starting to get worried. She was just here.

He searched the crowd a bit more.

Damn it.

He told her to stay close...

"So, what are you doing tonight cutie?"

"Um...could you stay away...just a little please?"

Natsu turned around.

He smiled as he saw the blonde.

"Lucy!" He called.

He scowled as he saw a familiar face hovering over her.

He walked up to him and punched him in the side.

"Loke! What did I tell you about flirting with random strangers!"

Lucy hid behind Natsu.

Loke rubbed his head and looked up at Natsu. "You bastard. I was working on this one!"

Natsu scoffed. "Lucy's not something you can work on and then break up with after your done."

Loke tsked. "Toys are toys."

Natsu started to get angry. "Don't you dare call her a toy."

Loke blinked and looked at Lucy then at Natsu again.

"Wait...is she yours?" Loke laughed. "Sory bro. I didn't realise."

Natsu blushed. "Well...its not really like that..."

Loke smiled. "Then can I make her mine."

"Hell no!"

Loke shrugged as he walked away. "Fine then. Nice meeting you." He said looking at Lucy.

Natsu hmphed.

He turned to Lucy and glared. "Didn't I tell you to stay close?!"

Lucy looked down and played with her thumbs. "I'm sorry..."

Natsu was ready to scold her for doing somehing so careless, but then shelooked up at him with sad eyes.

He tsked.

He grabbed her hand and held it tightly.

"Just...stay close to me at all times and don't leave my side." He said softly as they walked back into the crowd.

Lucy stayed silent.

She squeezed his hand as if to say 'okay' as he blushed and mumbled something.

She smiled.

* * *

"Wooooooooow!" Nashi said happily as her dad blushed." No wonder you don't like Uncle Loke-san."

Natsu hmphed. "Don't say that idiots name."

Nashi laughed. "You really do love mama!"

Natsu smiled. "Of course I do! That's how we got you." He said pinching her cheeks.

Nashi smiled innocently. "And how did you and mama get me?"

He rubbed his head. "Uh, I'll tell you when you're older.."

Nashi huffed. "Awww."

"Now then, I'll continue with the story..."


	4. Chapter 4

"This is Erza." Natsu said pointing at the red-headed girl in front of the two.

"Nice to meet you Lucy." Erza said shaking her hand.

"Same to you Erza." Lucy said returning the favor.

"So Lucy, this is the first time I've seen you around here, -obviously- and I'm wondering exactly where you're from?" Erza asked wih a hearty smile.

Lucy's eyes widened slightly and she glanced at Natsu for what she should say.

"Um, I'm from..." Lucy trailed off.

"Flower Valley."Natsu lied non-chalantly. "She's from Flower Valley."

"Oh." Erza's eyes widened. That sounded like a pretty cool place to her actually. "I never heard of that place before. Is it nice?" She asked.

Lucy nodded. "Um uh, scarlet roses, daisies and sunflowers and whatnot are found everywhere in the city. And it has a famous, enticing secret garden full of exotic plants..."

"I see...Maybe we could travel there together one day if you stick around long enough." Erza smiled.

"Oh uh! Suuuureee...Gotta go Erza, see you soon." Natsu said putting his hands on Lucy's shoulders and guiding her away from Erza's vending stand.

Erza raised an eyebrow as she watched the two hurriedly walked away. "Um, bye?"

Lucy sighed, realising she had been holding her breathe for a while. "That was a close one..." She gasped.

"Yeah." Natsu said. "I think Erza was starting to catch on to our little fable. She's a pretty sharp person."

Lucy merely nodded in understanding as a response.

A flash of blue and black was seen by Natsu as he spotted a bluenette and a ravenhaired man.

"Oh uh Levy! Gajeel." Natsu waved as he guided Lucy towards them.

The two looked up at them.

"What?" Gajeel asked eyeing the pretty blonde and pinkhaired boy suspiciously.

"Who's this?" Levy asked raising her glasses onto her forehead. She raised an eyebrow slyly."Girlfriend?"

Natsu blushed. "No no. This is my friend Lucy."

"If you say so.." Levy smiled slyly.

Levy took off her red framed glasses, giving them to Gajeel.

He rolled his eyes and put them in her purse. Lucy silently chuckled at this.

The bluenette called Levy held out her hands. "My name is Levy McGarden, and this is my partner Gajeel." She pointed at the grumbling man.

"Partner as in...couple or?" Lucy asked curiously.

Levy and Gajeel blushed as she shook her head and said. "N-no, just work partners! We run this stall together."

Lucy smirked at the two. "If you say so.."

"So." Levy said. "What are you doing in such a big city like Fiore? Are you from here?"

Lucy shook her head. "No. But I'd rather not talk about it."

Levy smiled. "I what areee you two doing?"

"Oh. Natsu's showing me around and letting me meet people."

"Have you met Erza, Gray, Juvia, Mira or Wendy yet?" Gajeel asked.

Lucy shook her head. "Only Erza. And that weird Loke guy..." She shivered.

Levy laughed as Gajeel grumbled.

"Yeah...Loke is sort of a womanizer and a player. He's tried it with all the girls here. Except Wendy of course! She's onlyin her early teens, it'd be wrong..."

Lucy made an 'oh' face.

"Well we've gotta get going." Natsu said slowly nudging Lucy away from their stand. "Bye!"

"It was nice talking to you two!" Lucy called back.

"Same to you! Maybe we can talk more later!" Levy smiled.

"Sure!" Levy giggled as she watched the two walk away.

"They seem like they'd be a nice couple anyway." Levy said to Gajeel.

Gajeel tsked. "That idiot is too stupid for his own good to process what love means."

"Gajeel!" Levy scolded playfully hitting his chest.

"Whatever." He smirked. "Gihi."

* * *

"They seemed like they'd be a good couple." Lucy said to Natsu shortly after.

Natsu rolled his eyes. "Gajeel is to subborn to make a move. And Levy won't make a move till he ma,es a move. They're both idiots."

Lucy smiled in amusement. "Oh? What exactly do you know about love Natsu?"

He blushed. "A-A few things..."

"Eh-em." They heard a voice say in front of them followed by a giggle.

The duo looked up at a raven haired...shirtless boy? And a girl with blue wavy hair.

She heard Natsu tsk and saw him glare at the boy.

"Stripper." He said.

"Pyro." The boy said.

Lucy squeaked and jumped out of the way as they suddenly started fighting each other. Lucy landed confused next to the girl.

"Sorry about Natsu-san and Gray-sama. Juvia's name is Juvia Lockser." The girl named Juvia said holding her hand out to Lucy.

'Why is she speaking in third person?' Lucy thought.'Oh well.'

Lucy looked at the hand for a moment and at the girls warm smile, slowly accepting it as Juvia helped pull her up.

Lucy dusted off her clothes. "Hi Juvia-chan. I'm Lucy.."

"Nice to meet you Lucy-san. " Juvia smiled.

"So.." Lucy said as the two looked at the fighting boys. "Shouldn't we... seperate them?.."

Juvia shook her head. "Nah. It's not needed. This how they always are!"

Lucy's eyes widened. "Always?!"

Juvia nodded. "Yup. This is also how they usually greet each other!"

Lucy deadpanned. "G-Greet?!" She sweatdropped.

Juvia turned to her. "So. Do you wanna ((build a snowman!)) go sit down somewhere and talk and get to know each other maybe? Because...uh." She gestured to their little fight."This could take awhile.."

"Um..Sure!" Lucy smiled.

'Meeting Natsu's friends so far wasn't all that bad!' She thought.

* * *

Nashi's eyes widened. "So mommy's gonna meet everyone right! Because you mentioned Auntie Erza and Aunt Levy and Uncle Gajeel and then there was Gray and aunt Juvia-" Natsu put his finger over her mouth shushing her momentarily.

"Geez kid. Calm down." He chuckled. "You remind me of myself when I was a kid..."

"But dad you're still hyper..."

Natsu pouted and crossed his arms. "Am not!"

"And childish." Nashi giggled.

Natsu sighed. Nashi was exactly like her mother half of the time. "You definitely are your mothers child.." He said ruffling her messy salmon hair as the little girl chuckled.

Nashi had once argued hat it was pink, just like her dad's but to no avail. He was too stubborn about it.

"Can we get on with the story daddy!" Nashi said jumpin up and down on the bed."Ok. Ok. But ou have to sit down first."

Nashi obediently sat back down and waited for her dad to tuck her back in.

"Ready now? Natsu yawned.

She nodded eagerly. "And no falling asleep daddy!"

"I'll try." He smiled slyly.

She made herself comfortable as he continued again.

* * *

A/N: I didn't have ANY motivation to update ANY of my stories at all this weekend. Chapter 384. OH MY GOD. WHY. AND SHIT JUST GOT CEREAL . THAT ENDING OF THAT CHAPTERRR HIRO YOU TROLLLLLL


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone :D. I think I'll only introduce the main group of people who'll be in the story and not everrrrrryone. Okey dokey then! On with the story!**

**Oh and since I haven't updated in so long here's an extra longgg chapter. Beware of grammatical errors e.e**

* * *

Juvia and Lucy sat on a nearby bench, watching the two boys fist it out. (A/N: teehee)

Juvia looked at her.

"So Lucy-san. What is someone like you doing in the wild unpredictable clutches of a place this?" She asked.

Lucy raised a confused eyebrow."Exactly what do you mean Juvia? Someone like me? Unpredictable clutches?..."

Juvia laughed and nodded. "Yes, the people here are really nice and fun, but things can also get wild and crazy, and random...and dangerous. All in a matter of seconds. Like with those two." She pointed at Natsu and Gray currently throwing each other into the nearby stands and knocking over tons of objects…and people….

"Oh." Lucy said.

"And by someone like you Juvia means this is the first time she's seen someone accompany Natsu-san. -He usually lives in the forest by himself and comes here to buy things and talk with friends. Still not sure why he lives alone though.- But you, on another note seem really nice and laid-back, and not so wild and hyper. Just enough to match his personality actually..."

Lucy's eyebrow rose again.

"I see..."

They both stayed silent for a little while longer. Watching the two fight with even more energy.

"Anyway." Lucy said. "What's up with you Juvia-chan? You sort of looked like you were on a date with Gray...maybe?" Lucy leaned forward enthusiastically. "Arrre you two dating?" She teased.

Juvia blushed and looked around frantically. "W-w-w-what?! Juvia and Gray-sama! Oh nononono. She could only wish..." She sighed dreamily.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Whatdya mean wish? Why not try?"

"Juvia has tried many times and has forced many advances upon Gray-sama. But he's... being a tsundere!"She frowned.

Lucy blinked. "What's a tsundere?"

Juvia sighed. "You know those people who hide how they really feel about someone and then say or do the opposite of what they mean sometimes." She tried to explain to the blonde.

"Oh. That. Yeah I know."

Juvia sniffled dramatically."And because of this, Gray-sama is probably too scared to make a move and ruin the nice friendship we have. Or maybe he just doesn't want a relationship with Juvia..." She pouted.

Lucy sighed and patted Juvia's back in understanding. "Well gee , that sounds complicated."

"Kinda. But Juvia's glad we had this small girl talk." Juvia smiled.

"So am I." Lucy smiled back. "Don't beat yourself up about this ok Juvia! I'm sure things _can _work out with you and Gray.

And for the first time that day, that was the biggest smile she had ever seen on Juvia's face.

"Lucy!" Natsu called to her him and Gray landed a punch on each other.

Lucy raised an eyebrow and glanced at Juvia.

Juvia shrugged as the two walked over to the boys.

Natsu and Gray took a break from fighting as Natsu looked at Gray. He pointed at Lucy.

"Stripper, meet Lucy. Luce, meet ice princess."

Gray shook Lucy's hand and for a moment she thought she saw a bit of…jealously in Natsu and Juvia's eyes?

Lucy chuckled. "Yeah Juvia here already told me about you."

Juvia blushed.

Lucy watched as Gray gave a quick glance at Juvia then back at her.

He scratched his head. "She did ,huh?"

Lucy nodded.

"Yyyyyup." She said grabbing Juvia by the shoulders and slowly nudging her in front of Gray.

Gray raised an eyebrow.

Lucy grabbed Natsu's arm. "Well we'll be going now. It was nice meeting you Gray! See you later Juvia-chan!"

With that, Lucy gave a blushing Juvia a wink before her and Natsu walked away.

"What was that all about?" Natsu asked her.

"Don't you think it's fun setting people up?"

Natsu stared at Lucy for a few moments before he shrugged.

"I don't necessarily think about love and junk all the time like you girls do.

Lucy hmped.

She turned to Natsu as they passed a few other stands and people, following him as he made a turn and found that they were in a whole new section of the vendors markets. Lucy found themselves in somewhat of a mix between a café and a bar.

She looked in awe at the many people around the place, a blonde haired man with a small scar over his right eye was talking with two men and one woman, a few others were working, a purple haired girl was serving drinks, a group of older men were laughing, chatting, and some looked like they were ogling her body,_ugh _and someone was shouting MAN?...

"Hey Natsu, what are we doing here?"

He stopped walking and flicked her on the head.

"Ow." She sniffled as she rubbed her forehead.

He placed his thumb on her forehead and rubbed it in apology."We're meeting all my friends remember." He smiled.

_Oh yeah. She forgot about that._

Natsu led her over to the bar counter as she was met with many pairs of eyes. It was then when she noticed a set of white-haired girls with blue eyes. They were really pretty, and their smiles seemed to get bigger the closer her and Natsu came to them._ They look like siblings actually. _The two of them, literally ran up to her. Well not literally. The bar counter separated the pair from running up to them. So they merely leaned over as they studied Lucy.

"Hi!" The shorter white-haired one greeted.

"What's your name?" The longer white-haired one asked.

"Are you a friend of Natsu's?" She smiled.

"Girlfriend maybe?" The other smiled wider.

"Most definitely she has to be!" The short-haired one turned to the older one.

"So are you?" They both asked with sparkles in their eyes.

Lucy turned really red and hid behind Natsu. But that seemed to make the situation worse as the girls squealed, Lucy's face turning impossibly redder.

Natsu had a small tint of red covering his cheeks. "N-No, she's not my girlfriend. Why does everyone keep assuming that?" He said stuttering _slightly._

The two girls frowned. "Oh."

Natsu turned to her. "Lucy, this is Mirajaine and Lisanna. They're sisters if you couldn't tell, and they both work here at the bar and they are responsible for just about all the relationships here in Magnolia." He grimaced at that last part.

These girls were like demons sometimes…

They shipped so many people…

And predicted so many things…

Well not future predicting like his friend Cana did but like...with couples.

Geez. Mira even tried to pair him with Lisanna once, but he just wasn't interested in the whole dating thing back then.

Anyway, his thoughts are getting off-track.

No more monologing, time to see what these girls are talking about.

"Oh, well, uh. Nice to meet you two." Lucy smiled nervously as she shook hands with the girls. Surprisingly, they pulled her in for a hug.

"So Lucy. How'd you meet Natsu?"

_'__Oh I don't know. Father planned an arranged marriage for me and I ran away from home because I don't want to get married yet and I ran ay and went wondering in the woods, and then I heard someone growling and me and I happened to meet Weirdo number 1 here who's standing next to me. I happened to escape getting caught by the royal guards and he saved me but ohhhh, nothing much.' _Is what she would've said if she was stupid.

Lucy mentally cringed. She can't tell them the real story. Although she feels kind of bad for lying to all her new friends..

"Oh we just happened to bump into each other, and we got to talking and now he's giving me a tour and showing me all his friends." Lucy smiled sincerely.

That doesn't really count as a lie now does it.

"Aww. How nice of you Natsu." Mirajaine said directing her statement to him.

"Well, she's my new friend though...so…"

Lisanna and Mirajaine gave each other a look.

"Well we've gotta get back to work now Natsu!" Mirajaine smiled cheerfully.

"It was nice meeting you Lucy." Lisanna said to her.

"Same to you too." Lucy smiled.

They both looked at her and Natsu and gave her a quick wink before disappearing into the kitchen.

Lucy blushed as Natsu turned to her.

"I forgot to ask, are you hungry?"

Come to think of it she hadn't eaten ever since she _escaped _that horrible mess back at the castle..

In response her stomach growled loudly making Natsu chuckle.

Lucy turned red out of embarrassment.

"I take that as a yes. Don't worry I'll order something for you…."

They both turned back to the bar counter to see an neatly wrapped plate of food in a plastic bag with a note on it.

_From Mira and Lisanna,_

_We just thought that you two might be hungry. It's on the house!_

_Bye bye._

Lucy smiled.

"Thank you!" She called to the kitchen.

"So are you ready to go?" Natsu asked her.

Lucy nodded. " Are we meeting any more of your friends?"

"Nah. I thought it would be best if I turn in for the night. It's getting kind of dark outside." He pointed.

Lucy looked up at the sky. The bright orange, fading into a pinkish blue was all too familiar for to her.

"Ah, I see…"

Speaking of the night sky, she didn't plan on where she would stay for the night.

She mentally facepalmed.

Geez, she didn't think this whole running-away-from-home thing through.

"Where should I sleep tonight?..." She mumbled her thoughts out loud.

Natsu gave her a quizzical look. "What do you mean where? You're gonna sleep at my house silly."

Lucy blinked. "Eh?"

Natsu looked at her seriously. "Lucy can I ask you something?"

"..Sure."

"Do you trust me?"

Lucy didn't know why, and she wasn't sure why, but she found herself nodding.

* * *

The next Lucy knew was that she was being led through the forest.

It actually looked a bit familiar for a moment until she recognized it was actually the place she first encountered Natsu. Only they were drifting further and further away from that spot, and going deeper and deeper into the woods.

What was that?

She could…she could make out the shape of a small house in the distance, and a small lake it seems.

She could definitely hear the sounds of the running water.

Lucy remained silent as they edged further away from civilization (which she didn't realer question at first), and closer and closer to the house.

They stopped.

Oh.

It's a log cabin.

Natsu turned to her. "This. Is where I live. Welcome to my house Lucy." Natsu smiled.

Upon closer inspection, the inside of Natsu house was a mix of old-fashioned and modern.

For example he had things like an old-fashioned small T.V., an old fireplace , or a fairly old ceiling fan, and other things like an updated kitchen, and a modern styled bathroom and ,what's that…..oh cool he has a king bed!

Lucy took a peek into his room and noticed things like dirty clothes on the floor here and there, but she was able to stand it so she didn't mind.

Was she gonna clean up this mess?

Yes she probably would anyway.

"Your place is so cool Natsu.."

He chuckled. "Thanks I guess."

"Fooood." Lucy whined.

"Ok ok. Let's eat." Natsu laughed as they sat down by the kitchen counter.

They both ate in an enjoyable silence until Lucy remembered she ran away from home without any means of fucking clothing.

She facepalmed as Natsu looked at her in amusement.

"Do you always randomly facepalm during meals _Princess Lucy_?"

Lucy chuckled at that thought. " But no, I ran away from home without packing anything."

Natsu snorted and laughed.

"It's not funny!"

"Relax Lucy. You can always borrow clothes from one of the girls in the meantime, right?"

Lucy slowly nodded. "I guess…but it would be kinda rude…"

"Nonsense. They seemed to really like you Luce! " He smiled.

Lucy blushed at the compliment. "Well...ok..."

They soon finished dinner and put the dishes away.

"I want to take a shower.." Lucy pouted. "But I don't have any clothes.."

Natsu scratched his cheek. "Well you can always borrow my clothes..."

Wait was he also implying she'd be here again?

Lucy looked at what Natsu was wearing. An open vest with a pair of short baggy jeans.

She blushed and covered her chest. "Hells no."

Natsu looked at his clothes and chuckled.

"Not this. I meant you could probably wear one of my baggy T-shirts or something for the night. It gets pretty cold out here."

"O-Oh. Um, sure." She said as she followed Natsu to his room.

Lucy watched as he then went through his drawers, searching for a while.

She suddenly felt soft cotton material over her face.

"You didn't have to throw them on me!" She said as Natsu laughed at her before she took the material off of her face and examined it. It was a very long big red sweater. Lucy assumed it probably fit Natsu perfectly, but on her it probably looked like she was wearing a dress.

She thanked Natsu and proceeded to take her shower in the bathroom, sighing in contentment.

After stepping out of the shower and drying herself off, she put on her undergarments and looked at Natsu's sweater.

After reluctantly putting it on she blushed and made a pokerface.

It's like…she's hugging him.

No Lucy! Get those thoughts out of your head, he's just a friend!...

Lucy looked at herself in the mirror.

My god, the sleeves of the sweater covered her hands like gloves. And her boobs filled some of the baggy space in that area. She's not sure if that's a good thing or not. And the sweater reached just above her knees.

Geez…how did she not realize how big Natsu was before.

Or maybe it was just her…

She shrugged to her herself and nervously exited the bathroom.

Natsu spat his drink out as he turned to look at Lucy.

Lucy raised a confused eyebrow and backed up a little.

Natsu wiped his mouth with his sleeve and apologized. "Sorry I wasn't expected you to look like that. You look...cute..." He mumbled as she turned red.

"T-Thank you."

"Well. I should be getting to sleep." Natsu smiled. "You can sleep in my room. I'll sleep here on the couch." He said turning the lights off.

"Thank you..."Lucy said silently.

The day had drained her and she was feeling exhausted. Not to mention she had a sudden wave of homesickness come over her.

She wondered why.

But still, she wouldn't mind a good nights rest.

Although she feels kind of bad for making Natsu sleep on the couch.

He has a King Bed for Pete's sakes. It's freaking huge, It could fit...let's see...1...2…3…4!

Atleast 4 people!

As much as she didn't like the thought of being in the same bed as someone she had just met this morning, there was still enough space in the bed to keep a good distance between them.

She had to make a decision.

She could already feel the air around her get colder and shivered.

Natsu did say it would get colder at night…

….The couch looks cold.

"Natsu." She said walking up to him.

He looked up at her as he was about to sit down on the couch. "Mm?"

She just _knew_ her face was turning red.

"Get in here." She grabbed his hand and dragged him into the room with her.

They both flopped down on the bed with a thud.

Natsu blushed. "W-What the hell Lucy? I'm not ready for anything like thi-"

Lucy blushed as she looked at him. "Ssshhh. Sleep."

She turned on her side and closed her eyes.

_Smooth move Lucy._

_Why thank you brain._

_No problem._

Lucy mentally sighed. Now she's going crazy.

Oh well.

It's a good thing Natsu can't see her blushing in the dark…

Natsu smiled. She just wanted him to sleep beside her...

Ha...ha…He really wasn't prepared for that just now….ha...

He glanced over at Lucy in the dark.

_I guess she's sleeping already._

"Good night Lucy." He said softly.

"…Good night Natsu." Lucy yawned.

She found herself snuggling closer to him for some reason.

Ah. He's warm that's why.

Really warm. And he kind of smells like charcoal. Hehe...

She sighed in contentment as sleep came over the two of them.

* * *

_Huh..._

_That's strange._

_She doesn't feel warm anymore._

_Why?..._

Lucy groaned as she opened her eyes, light filling them.

She looked around the room confused. "Oh yeah...I'm at Natsu's..."

"Speaking of Natsu, where is he?" She said noticing how cold the empty bed felt.

She got out of bed, almost tripping in the process due to her sleepiness and poked her head in the bathroom.

"Natsu?" She called sleepily.

Nope. He's not in here.

But while she's in here it would probably be best to wash her face.

And that's what she did.

After she was done she walked into the living room, looking around the kitchen too.

"Natsu?" She called a bit more awake.

Okay she was starting to panic. If he wasn't here, and he left her all the way here, alone n the woods then...

"N-Natsu!?" She said worry and concern lacing her voice.

Maybe he's outside or something?! Probably?!

The only thing Lucy could think of right then was checking outside the house, and hopefully, just hopefully, he was there…

Lucy hurriedly unlocked the door and rushed outside.

She frantically looked around.

"NATSU! WHERE ARE YO-"

Lucy stopped in her tracks as what she saw nearby.

It was big, and red, and had scales. It was a dragon.

"_Holyy sh.._." Lucy mumbled under her breathe as she slid to the ground in shock, still staring at the dragon.

Fairy Tail said dragons weren't real...so...how...

She visibly flinched as she made eye contact with the creature.

Ok, this isn't real. Time to faint. This isn't real. That's not a dragon. It's not staring you down. Yup, you're definitely fainting...

Lucy could feel her eyes closing as her body slumped to the floor.

The last thing she saw and heard was Natsu standing over now unconscious form and calling her name.

Natsu...

* * *

Nashi blinked in shock and amazement as her mouth hung open.

Natsu smirked. He really was a good story teller when he had some imagination.

Oh wait, Nashi hasn't moved for awhile.

"Nashi?"

"…"

"Nashi?!"

"…..OH MY GOD DADDY A DRAGON. WAS IT IGNEEL? OHMYGODOHMYGODMOHMYGODMOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODDDDDDDDDDDD."

"Nashi calm down. Let me continue the stor-"

"REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDD." She screamed as she jumped on her father.

"OH GOD-" Natsu screamed as they both fell to the ground.


End file.
